The Game Plan
by AmayaWolfGuardian
Summary: How did this happen again? Aichi had gone to Card Capital after school as usual, eager for the new booster packs, and the next thing he knew, Misaki was claiming to be his girlfriend! What on Earth was going on? !
1. Annoyance

A/N: I've had this around for a week or so and I kept forgetting to post it, so I figured I'd do it now before I forget again. Cliché plot is cliché! Every fandom must have at least one fanfic with this plot! :D

I keep wondering why there are so many Kai x Misaki fanfics around, I don't have anything against the pairing, but they hardly – if ever - talk to each other (in both the manga and anime) and I sincerely doubt that Kai would care about love whatsoever, but each to their own I guess. Also, to be honest, I can't see anything in Miwa x Misaki or Ren x Misaki either, but for the sake of the plot, I'll make them like her.

_Italics= _Thinking

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Misaki yawned as she walked the final block towards the small card shop known as Card Capital. This Monday seemed to drag on far longer than normal, and spending the majority of the day writing pointless notes was not exactly the best thing to make the day run faster. Heaving a sigh of relief, she walked through the doors of Card Capital as a small black and white cat jumped on the desk to greet her.

"Hello Sub-Manager." She said, stroking down the cat's back, earning a happy purr in reply.

Misaki gave him a final scratch under the chin before heading upstairs to her room, dropping her bag on the floor as she entered and flopping down on her bed almost straight after. She closed her eyes and focused on the calming wind that flowed over her skin through the open window. That pesky manager must have opened it during the day, she thought as she slowly drifted off...

Suddenly, a shout stirred her from her peace and her aqua eyes snapped open.

"Misaki! Are you home yet?!" a familiar voice shouted from downstairs. "You should get ready for work!"

Misaki sighed and slid off the bed, stretching her arms and silently cursed Shin for ruining her peace and quiet as she grabbed her work apron and plodded downstairs in time to see the doors open.

"Good afternoon Misaki-san!" A blue haired boy called from the entrance.

"Good afternoon Aichi." She greeted, standing behind the shop counter as Aichi walked over. "You're early."

Aichi grinned gleefully. "I couldn't wait to get the new booster packs! Have they arrived yet?"

"I'm not sure." Misaki turned her head towards the manager, who was setting up the fighting tables. "Shin, have the new booster packs come in yet?"

The manager looked up and pointed to a cardboard box sitting by Aichi's feet. "Ah, yes! They should be in that box there! And call me 'Manager'."

Misaki rolled her eyes at the last comment, wondering why he hadn't set up the cards for purchase yet. Aichi had crouched down and was staring at the box intently, eager for the new cards. Misaki shook her head and sighed, then bent down to cut the tape that sealed the box and opened it for Aichi to peer inside.

"Take your pick." She said, picking up a pack that would contain Oracle Thinker Tank cards, admiring it's gold, metallic design.

Aichi's face brightened and he carefully picked three booster packs from the box.

"Thank you Misaki-san!" He grinned happily, placing the money on the desk and tore the first two packs open, looking through the cards excitedly.

Misaki closed the register and looked over at Aichi, slightly smiling as she saw his happy face.

"What did you get?" She asked.

Aichi placed the cards on the desk. "Mmm, a few grade 0s, 1s and 2s."

"What about that one?" Misaki pointed to the remaining pack in Aichi's hand.

Aichi stared at the pack, ripping the plastic and pulling the cards out.

"Bluegal... Giro... Miru Biru... Ah!"

Misaki leaned over the desk. "What is it?" She asked with a bit of excitement.

Aichi beamed happily and handed her the card.

"Look!"

Misaki gave a small smile "Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes!"

"Eh?! Did Aichi get a cool new card?!"

The duo turned their heads to see Miwa, Kai, Morikawa and Izaki walk through the doors.

Aichi nodded and turned to take the card back from Misaki, however, Morikawa bounded over and snatched it out of Misaki's hand as she was returning it.

Misaki glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Oi..."

Morikawa shrank back in fear of the young woman's gaze. Aichi laughed at the normalcy - if you could even call them normal – of his friends.

"Misaki-san, it's okay, he can look!"

Misaki huffed, grabbed the box from Aichi's feet and started to stock the new booster packs, setting one aside for herself.

"Hey, Aiichi!" Morikawa called after recovering from his state of fear, "Let's test out that new card!"

Aiichi nodded his head excitedly and followed after the others.

"Still, even though it's a Grade 3, it's no match for mine!"

Miwa and Izaki gave a defeated chuckle at Morikawa's boasting.

Soon, Card Capital was packed with Vanguard fighters, both regular and new. Emi and Kamui had shown up, and the latter was trying to ask Emi to battle, only managing to stutter most of the words, leaving the young girl confused.

Misaki was sitting in the chair at the counter, stroking Sub-Manager with one hand and reading a book about Vanguard strategies. Miwa had left the others and strolled over to Misaki, resting an arm on the counter.

"Hey, Tokura."

Misaki looked up from her book and pushed Sub-Manager off her lap, making him jump to the counter top.

"Hmm?"

"Well... Mark-Sensei managed to convince the school to throw a dance to celebrate Aichi winning in Vanguard, or something like that..." Miwa took his arm off the desk and scratched the cat's ear. "And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Misaki blinked and placed the book down.

"Aren't only people in the same school allowed to school dances?"

Miwa rubbed the back of his head in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"Mark-sensei never said anything forbidding it..."

Misaki's eyes drifted from Miwa and over to Aichi, who was laughing as Morikawa overreacted to him drawing a critical trigger.

_A school dance... In honour of Aichi? Why didn't he tell me?_

Misaki chased the thought away. Aichi didn't have an obligation to tell her everything did he? If he was going to tell her, he probably forgot in the excitement of getting new booster packs.

Miwa noticed that Misaki was no longer looking his way, and followed her gaze to the blue haired Vanguard fighter on the other side of the room, his heart nearly skipping a beat.

"Ah... I know... " He hummed, turning his head back to Misaki.

Misaki snapped her eyes back to Miwa.

"What?" She asked.

"You want to go with Aichi, don't you?" Miwa grinned, hiding his disappointment.

Misaki realised that Miwa must've seen her looking at Aichi, and assumed she wanted to go with him.

_Which isn't really a lie..._

Misaki cursed her mind and shook her head. Why did she think that? Did she really feel betrayed by the fact that Aichi didn't tell her about something as trivial as a dance?

"I didn't say that..."

Miwa smiled and turned away from the counter.

"It's alright, I back down this time! But remember, Tokura, I won't lose to Aichi!"

Misaki watched in confusion as Miwa retreated back to the others, patting Morikawa on the back as he lost the fight. She grabbed her book from the counter, but put it back down as she lost the will to read.

Sighing, she turned her head to the door as it opened and two familiar faces strolled in.

"Hello, MisaQ" The redhead male said, waving at her with a smirk. The blue haired female rolled her eyes at him.

"Misaki's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"What do you want, Ren?" She asked, swallowing her annoyance.

Ren's smirk grew and he walked over to the lilac haired store clerk.

"What I want..." Ren said as he grabbed her hand from the counter. "Is a date with this lovely girl."

"R-Ren-sama!' Asaka cried, balling her hands into fists.

"Hah?" Misaki snatched her hand away from his.

_What is this? 'Ask Misaki Out Day?!'_

"Oh, feisty as ever I see." Ren said, drawing his hand back. "Is that a yes?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Because you don't want to?"

"Yes!"

Ren reached out his hand and held Misaki's chin, tilting her head upwards, and leaned in closer.

"I love women whom play hard to get."

Misaki glared at Ren and slapped his hand away.

Ren rubbed his hand and smirked.

"I won't give in, MisaQ, so accept my offer."

"No." Misaki said flatly, getting quite sick of this nonsense.

"You have no reason not to."

"I do."

"Really? What is it?"

Misaki opened her mouth to reply, but Ren interrupted her.

"And don't say it's because you don't like me, because that won't work."

Misaki's mouth snapped shut as she glared harder at Ren. She had to think of something to say that would make him leave her alone!

"Ren-sama! Why are you so interested in her?!" Asaka asked, a frantic, annoyed tone woven in her voice.

Just as Asaka finished talking, Aichi and the others walked up to the three.

"What's going on?" Aichi asked. "Oh, good afternoon Ren-san, Asaka-san!"

Ren turned to the young boy and grinned.

"Good afternoon to you too, Aichi." Ren replied, then turned back to face Misaki. "So what is this 'reason' exactly?"

She scanned her eyes over the shop, searching for a reason to refuse Ren. Her eyes landed on Aichi, and suddenly, an idea pushed it's way into her mind. It was an impulsive idea, but she wanted to get Ren off her back as soon as possible, and she didn't want to spend more time with him pestering her to think of more complicated plans.

"I can't go out with you..."

Misaki shot up from the chair and walked quickly over to Aichi, wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. Aichi's eyes widened and his face heated up in a luminescent blush.

"Because Aichi is my boyfriend!"

* * *

A/N: End of the first chapter! :D

I'm sorry about Ren, I like his Magnificent Bastard personality more than his Aichi-ish one. (That and the entire time I was writing him, I was thinking about him being Cross Marian from -Man's son because Of how I was making him act XD)

Also, I have figured out the three main types of fanart present in Cardfight! Vanguard XD This fandom's fanart is 25% Aichi getting his head shoved into Misaki's cleavage, 25% Misaki and Emi dressing Aichi up as a girl and 30% Yaoi XD


	2. Confusion

A/N: I am _so _sorry for taking so long to update this! First I had computer troubles, then I had internet troubles, then computer troubles _again, _and by the time everything was sorted, I'm ashamed to admit that I actually forgot this existed!

Anyway, I'm making a few changes, seeing as we're in Link Joker now. For example, I'm making the dance at Katsue High and Aichi was invited.

Tsukuyomi-chan – All in good time, my friend! :3

Esperanz – I Know, I failed. I was half asleep when I wrote the first chapter, as you could tell by the horrible lack of paragraphs, missing honorifics, and names wrong. "Oracle Thinker Tank", I even got my own deck's name wrong! XD The other 20% was miscellaneous and… Um… _that kind of fanart. _ Now it's more Love Triangles.

Speaking of that, what do you all think of the Misaki x Aichi x Kourin thing we've got going in the anime now?

It's a love triangle in a card game anime…

This will only end in tears! XD

(Though maybe not in the manga, since it seems to ship Aimisa with a passion of sorts XD)

* * *

Aichi sat at his desk, his blue eyes glued to the cards scattered across the small wooden piece of furniture. This was the third time he'd sorted them, he attributed this to the fact that his mind was not focused on the cards, it was on the strange events of this afternoon. Aichi sighed and turned his head to stare out the window, the sky was almost black now, the only evidence that there was a sky were the small, shimmering orbs amongst the abyss winking down at him. _How did this happen?_ The blue-haired boy thought to himself. All he'd done was arrive early at Card Capital because he was excited that the new booster packs were being delivered, and now Misaki was claiming that he was her boyfriend. Aichi's cheeks grew hot as the word ran through his mind, and remembered the occurrence.

"_I can't go out with you." Misaki said to Ren as she strode quickly over to Aichi, wrapping her arms around his torso and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Aichi's eyes widened in shock and his face flushed at the sudden close contact with his lilac-haired friend._

_Misaki raised her head to make another declaration to Ren, and clutched Aichi tighter. "Because Aichi is my boyfriend!"_

_At this, Aichi's body froze, even after Misaki removed her arms, he was still no more rigid than a piece of coal. Not knowing how to react, the boy's eyes focused on his 'girlfriend' and the red-haired cardfighter who she was glaring at with a fiery passion. Across the room, Emi glanced at her brother in confusion, wondering why he had not told her something as important as being in a relationship, and with her elder-sister figure, Misaki, no less! She ran her hand through her peach hair and a small smile made its way onto her lips. Oh well, at least Misaki was closer to being her _real_ big sister now!_

"_Huh?" Ren faltered, even he was shocked at this revelation._

"_You wouldn't try to steal someone's girlfriend away, now would you?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms. Her hard gaze on him seemed to lift a bit._

_Ren blinked twice then sighed, shrugging his shoulders and smiling his usual, playful grin. "Aw, Aichi-kun got to MisaQ first!" He exclaimed in a whiney, yet playful voice. He looked over to the frozen boy and winked. "Don't worry, Aichi-kun! As long as MisaQ's with you, I won't make a move on her!"_

_Aichi didn't know what else to do, so he just slowly nodded his head. This whole ordeal confused him more than the exposition on ninjas Mark-sensei had lectured the class about when he was in middle school. Misaki sighed in relief, her eyes glowing victoriously and a tiny smile played on her lips, but was quickly washed away when Ren turned his eyes back to her._

"_Now, would you kindly leave me alone?" She asked, raising one eyebrow questionably._

_Ren raised his hands in the surrender position and chuckled. "Alright! I give up!" He said, tapping Asaka on the shoulder and walking towards the door. Before he left, he tilted his head back to Misaki._

"…_For now." He added, then shoved his hands in his pockets and padded out the door._

_Asaka gave an exasperated sigh, making Ren look over to her._

"_Huh? Are you upset that you can't date Aichi-kun now or something?"_

"_Ren-samaaaa!"_

_Asaka's wail was the last thing heard from the Foo Fighter duo as the doors closed behind them._

After that, Aichi had stalked awkwardly out from the card shop, too embarrassed and confused to talk to Misaki. He swore he could feel Misaki's gaze on his back as he left, and he half wondered whether he should go back and talk to her, feeling a bit guilty for leaving her like that. He shook his head when the event circled through his mind, deciding not to.

Suddenly, his door shook with the rapping of knocks, disturbing him from his thoughts. A small click was heard at the door opened a crack, the curious eyes of his sister peeked in before she pushed the door open, wide enough to stick her head in.

"Aichi! Didn't you hear me calling? Okaa-san wants you to come down for dinner!" Emi said; glancing at the cards scattered across the desk.

Aichi put on a smile and nodded. "Alright." He said, flinching at the sound of his stomach growling impatiently for food. Aichi quickly gathered his cards up and placed them snuggly into the case before heading downstairs and sitting at the table. The meal was generally quiet; Emi and his mother were eating while Aichi just prodded at his curry with his chopsticks, although he was hungry, he didn't have the appetite to eat. Every so often his sister and mother would send a withering glance at him, they knew that Aichi was no longer the shy, soft-spoken boy he was before, making the way he was acting suspicious. His mother finally broke the silence with a question.

"So, how was your day, Aichi?" She asked.

Aichi raised his head and blinked. "Huh? Oh, fine." He answered, jabbing a piece of meat with one of the chopsticks. "Misaki-san left the club early, so everyone else did to. I went to Card Capital after–"

"Where Misaki revealed that they are dating!" Emi interrupted in an excited tone. Aichi choked on the meat he had jabbed.

Aichi's mother smiled curiously and placed her chopsticks down. "Did she now?" She asked, glancing over at her son.

Emi nodded happily. She was feeling very peppy ever since that afternoon. "Yes!"

Their mother chuckled. "I'm curious as to when this happened, and why you did not tell your mother about something as important as this!" She stood up and brushed her apron down, smoothing it out. "Oh well, I'm happy for you, Aichi!"

Aichi flushed and stood up quickly. "I'm - We're not- I-I need to go do something!" The boy stuttered frantically, bowing to his mother and hurrying up the stairs. He flopped down onto his bed and shoved his head into soft cloud that was his pillow. _What am I supposed to do? _He asked himself. He couldn't just avoid Misaki, they were going to see each other tomorrow at the club and it would be rude to just ignore her. Aichi rolled over and ran his hand through his blue hair. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry that I took so long! And I'm sorry that this chapter is sort of short! I'll try to be more active with this fic.


End file.
